


Válaðr

by epyonics



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Disturbingly Attractive Orc, Inaccurate To Lore Swearing, M/M, Omorashi, Ouch, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pointlessly Vulgar, Sexual Torture, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: The most vile Champion of Daedra seeks his highly specific brand of attention from his special "boyfriend."





	Válaðr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my fellow trashlord @philos_manthanein, in return for "[It Starts With A Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717719\))", and thus we continue to throw garbage at each other across the landfill.  
> The title is Old Norse for 'wretched and needy,' which, well...  
> Also I'd like to point out that I have [the most gorgeous orc](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/550935205542715508/404D1DBD32D4297DC0538C578959DF8138366A06/) in Tamriel.

Kadir, also known as 'that desperate, horny asshole' to Targoth, sauntered up to the smithy, the smell of rancid alcohol telling of his approach and most likely where he came from.

Targoth remembered the first time he met Kadir: the of-course-drunk-then-as-well Redguard shouted loud enough for every patron in the tavern to hear "that face, I'd shove a dick in that face," albeit more slurred, and was then forcibly escorted outside while casting inappropriate looks straight at Targoth.

Upon rather unwanted inquiry, the first thing Targoth had learned about the man, really learned, was his logic: "If I can't fuck it, I'll insult it."

That was two strikes for Targoth wanting to put Kadir into his place.

The third was a bit more... direct. Targoth had a special advantage over other orcs this end of Skyrim: he was attractive. Very attractive. Not just for an orc, either; Targoth was better looking than nearly all of the Nords in this quaint little village, if one was into that sort of thing. And then, even if one wasn't.

The rumor mill had been quickly churning, what with Kadir telling more than one unfortunate drinking buddy: "I totally want to get violently dommed by that ridiculously hot orc."

And, well, that's how they "met," and as for how they wound up in their peculiar and sweetly violent relationship, Targoth got lost in the details. That sort of focus he reserved for his artisan crafts, not for something so petty as that.

It was late tonight. The flames of the forge gave Kadir's dark skin a delicious glow, reflecting in his golden eyes. Despite the weather, Kadir was shirtless, his pecs taut and tense from the cold. His nipples were perked and hard. Kadir was never the type to hide his intentions, no matter how lucrid.

"I wanna feel those big ol' teeth on my sack," Kadir started, the smell of alcohol once again pungent. "Fuckin' nueter me with your gross teeth, Targ."

Targoth stared flatly at Kadir. It was no secret between them that Kadir loved the way Targoth's smaller, jagged teeth dragged over Kadir's most sensitive parts.

Targoth walked over to Kadir, Kadir still grinning like a smarmy sailor, and Targoth set his large, warm hands on Kadir's shoulders. Then, Targoth promptly thrust his leg forward, aimed square for Kadir's crotch, his knee landing its mark with an audible whump. Kadir saw stars as he immediately buckled forward into Targoth. But Targoth wasn't done there.

"You're piss drunk again."

"You have no idea," Kadir drawled. Kadir slowly straightened, smirking up into Targoth's glare. "I drank three times more than those weak assholes, and now I really gotta piss somethin' fierce."

"So you came to piss in my forge."

"Yep."

"I'll throw you in it."

"My piss or the forge?"

"Both."

Kadir made a satisfied moan of approval, for the closer Kadir got to death, the more his arousal swelled.

"Hot," Kadir grinned.

Targoth said nothing.

"You're supposed to say, your fiery death or the forge?"

"No."

"So I can say, both."

"No."

"Aw, you're no fun tonight," Kadir feigned a frown. Despite this, Kadir was unbuckling his pants. He'd make things fun.

Targoth grabbed Kadir's now opened pants by the waist. He was going to fuck the offensive man against the forge itself.

Except that was probably what Kadir wanted.

Targoth hauled Kadir over to the stone-lined edge of the forge anyway. Kadir was by no means a small man, he was well built, but Targoth hulked in comparison, and working the forge crafting weapons and armor day in and day out meant his muscles always got a good workout. Targoth shoved Kadir against the hot stone, and Kadir eagerly jumped the few extra inches to get his ass up on the ledge. Kadir could feel the roar of heat at his back already. He was getting hard, and thinking about Targoth shoving him head-first into the fiery pit made his rather large erection noticeable.

Targoth nearly tore Kadir's pants off his legs. Kadir resisted the motion, for fun, and felt the skin of his ass scrape against the forge stones. It excited Kadir. Targoth pushed on Kadir's chest and Kadir nearly got his earlier fantasy. Kadir gripped to the edge of the stones before he fell backwards right into the fire. Targoth forced Kadir's legs apart by pushing his knees roughly aside. Kadir's stomach was tight, muscles burning by keeping himself lifted up from falling into the fire, an additional challenge considering how badly he still had to piss. Kadir couldn't wait to be fucked mercilessly and raw with the dangerous risk of fiery death. Kadir's cock twitched at that, already now standing full.

But Targoth wasn't going to indulge Kadir so easily. Orcs know their craft.

Targoth's large hand grabbed Kadir's ball sack, squeezing, practically crushing Kadir within his fist. Kadir moaned with an open mouth, cracking a wicked smile as he fought back a laugh. Targoth pulled, stretching the skin, and Kadir thought about getting turned into a eunuch by Targoth's uncontrolled strength.

Torture meant play for Kadir.

Targoth lowered to one knee, not letting go of Kadir's balls. There was enough light to highlight the pulsing vein of Kadir's cock, and along his generous length, the pale marks of scars, not all of them Targoth's but all of them questionable in origin.

Kadir watched Targoth's tongue run along his sharp teeth, and Kadir thought about that tongue running along his cock instead. It sent sparks throughout his body. Sparks, like those from the jumping hot embers he felt stinging against his skin. Kadir thought about what it would feel like all over his body as he was roasted alive.

Kadir's rampant violent fantasies would come to pause, though, once Targoth got his expert work going.

Targoth hooked his jagged teeth onto Kadir's foreskin, and pulled it as far from Kadir's cock as it would stretch.

It hurt so much Kadir actually cried.

Targoth let the thin skin slip from his teeth, sagging back against Kadir's cock, reddened. Targoth parted his mouth and took in Kadir's cock, just the tip, and sank his teeth just enough into the tender ridge of the head. Kadir tightened his grip on the forge stone. Targoth flicked his tongue over the wet slit, enough times that he was soon able to slide the tip of his tongue in. In and out Targoth's tongue went, going a little bit deeper and deeper with each visit.

"Fuck," Kadir muttered under his breath.

Targoth continued to tongue at Kadir's slit while he moved a hand to stroke over Kadir's stomach. Targoth pressed down forcefully on Kadir's swollen abdomen.

"Fuck!" Kadir barked, his voice reaching the corners of the smithy.

Kadir had no shame about pissing himself, though. He literally only partook in holding for so long for the pain. And what delicious pain it was.

Kadir imagined his bladder rupturing, filling up his insides with hot piss. Kadir gulped, his muscles locking as he fought the urge to cum right then at such a thought. Kadir let out a loud, shaky breath. He'd deny himself righteous orgasm for as long as he possibly could.

Kadir was so unique. While the common, sane individual would beg for release, there was Kadir, sobbing, "don't let me go, don't let me go, ah..."

Targoth stroked his fingers and thumb up and down Kadir's shaft, but only once. Targoth then pressed his thumb hard into the heated flesh, pinching against that tight inner string, and Kadir let out a groan. Targoth squeezed, rotating his thumb on that stressed string, and Kadir broke into gasps. Targoth squeezed so hard that Kadir knew he couldn't piss even though he needed to.

Targoth assaulted Kadir this way until Kadir was a shivering, crying, writhing, pleading mess. No one else made Kadir cry actual tears down his face like Targoth. Nobody else has been been brave enough to really push Kadir to his absolute limit like this. They were always too intimidated by his actions. But not Targoth.

"By the... gods, don'tletmego, ngh... nm!"

Targoth's hand let go, and he flicked his middle finger off his thumb hard against the throbbing vein of Kadir's cock.

Finally, finally, Kadir's bladder gave. Urine burst forth. Targoth pulled back immediately, and spit what spilled into his mouth onto Kadir. Targoth's actions were swift. Targoth was up and had a hand at Kadir's throat, squeezing tight. Targoth's second hand joined. Targoth pressed into Kadir's neck with every digit as Kadir emptied himself, legs shuddering. Kadir's vision went bright and then dark all so quick, he couldn't even enjoy his sudden release.

Just the way Kadir liked it.

Kadir's senses finally come to; his back burned, his cock was sore, his sack was aching, and he absolutely covered in his own piss.

That's how he knows he's finally found something for his wretched soul, Kadir thinks.

Targoth reached his arm behind his back, and swung full force, slapping Kadir's cock with a sharp sound. Kadir shouted in shock and pain and joy. Kadir laughed. It was such a turn on, how Targoth was torturing his dick and not even fucking him this time. Kadir was thrilled with all the pain sensory. Targoth backhanded his cock with the same force, and Kadir laughed louder, cutting off into an obscene groan as he finally came. It hurt. Fuck, did it hurt, he hissed as he road out his orgasm, his skin so sensitive and raw.

It's not true love unless you wake up tasting your own blood and piss, Kadir would be yelling in the tavern the next evening, bragging about his orc plaything. Targoth often delivered on both.

Damn, Kadir loved that orc. He couldn't even cum without feeling a sting.

"Next time," Kadir panted, sitting slumped on the edge of the forge, "next time..."

"No," Targoth already answered warningly. He folded his arms in front of his chest, looming over the hot mess that was Kadir.

"You should just tear my dick skin off with your teeth," Kadir licked his lips. "Make me bleed."

"You'd probably die. So maybe I should."

Kadir smiled wide, closing his eyes, literally savoring the glorious ways he could die from the torture that would lead to more orgasm. He bet it would hurt like hell to cum over his own fresh wounds before losing consciousness...

"You're getting turned on again."

"Yeah I am."

"Get the fuck out of my smithy."

Kadir slid off the stone wall and bent over, deliberately turning and teasing his ass at Targoth as he slowly pulled up his pants.

"Not tonight. You don't deserve it."

"Oh, you're right, I simply just don't deserve you," Kadir flicked his tongue over his teeth, winking at Targoth.

Targoth sighed out loud and walked away.

Ah, love, finally blooming inside Kadir's rotten little heart. All he ever wanted was a little pain with his pleasure.


End file.
